


Dolcemente

by hapworth



Series: The Writing Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Heretic Doms Club - Marie Sexton
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Spoilers, post Terms of Service
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Phil era un uomo tranquillo in modo rassicurante, qualcosa di diametralmente diverso rispetto alla perenne ricerca di stimoli di Terrence. Non era giusto paragonarli, né ripensare al passato. Certo, River ne era ancora ferito, ma non gli capitava spesso di pensarci.
Relationships: Phil Manderson/River McKay
Series: The Writing Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722772





	Dolcemente

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa a _["The Writing Week"](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/04/21/the-writing-week-27-04-3-05/)_ indetta da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **prompt:** roleplay || **lista:** kink list  
>  **Nota:** la storia è ambientata qualche mese dopo la fine di _Termini di servizio_ , secondo libro della serie.

La vita con Terrence non aveva mai portato a molte _sperimentazioni_ , se si escludevano gli stimoli provocati dalle droghe che il suo ex marito pretendeva assumesse di quando in quando. Era un capitolo chiuso, _felicemente chiuso_ , ma di tanto in tanto River si rendeva conto che la sua vita con l'uomo era stata terribilmente vuota, specialmente dopo il trasferimento a Denver. Una vita fatta di un senso di inadeguatezza e oppressione, qualcosa che solo dopo esserne uscito, si rendeva conto di non aver mai voluto vedere con la giusta prospettiva.  
La vita con Phil non sarebbe mai stata paragonabile, né gli faceva rimpiangere quei tempi. Era complicato, aveva i suoi alti e i suoi bassi, ma era felice e tanto bastava a non farlo sentire inadeguato – non troppo almeno – in certi campi della loro vita insieme.  
Phil era un uomo tranquillo in modo rassicurante, qualcosa di diametralmente diverso rispetto alla perenne ricerca di stimoli di Terrence. Non era giusto paragonarli, né ripensare al passato. Certo, River ne era ancora ferito, ma non gli capitava spesso di pensarci.  
Così, quando Phil lo aveva guardato negli occhi con una richiesta inespressa, River aveva atteso che parlasse, seduti al loro piccolo tavolo. «Mi piacerebbe provare una cosa, oggi. Ma solo se ti va.»  
«Certo.» acconsentì. Sapeva quanto per Phil fosse importante che lui fosse sempre informato, che potesse dire la propria; era un amante e un compagno attento, talmente tanto che a volte River si chiedeva che cosa di buono avesse fatto per meritarselo, considerando che nella sua vita aveva sempre avuto un debole per persone meno equilibrate.  
«Hai mai... interpretato un'altra persona?» la domanda lo colse di sorpresa, lasciandolo leggermente confuso per qualche secondo. «Intendi durante il sesso?» l'accenno della testa del compagno gli diede la conferma che serviva. Non era difficile rispondere, per River. «No. Non sono molto... sciolto, lo sai.» Phil sorrise, ma era un sorriso tiepido e affettuoso, di quelli che solo da poco aveva cominciato a fare, vittima ancora di quella sua convinzione di non avere abbastanza amore da offrire a causa di una sua incapacità di esprimerlo. Ma River lo vedeva.  
«Ti va di provare?» propose allora. Guardava nella sua direzione, mettendo in qualche modo River a disagio, ma solo per via della domanda; era ancora _difficile_ capire che Phil non chiedeva per essere assecondato, quanto perché davvero ci teneva alla sua opinione. Era qualcosa che stava cercando di imparare, seppure con fatica.  
«Possiamo provare.» concesse. Il senso di inadeguatezza a un solo passo, che lo fissava, in attesa di ghermirlo al primo momento di cedimento. Phil sbuffò, scuotendo la testa. «Non importa se non vuoi, se ti mette a disagio-»  
«Lo voglio, solo che non sono così sicuro di-»  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato, puoi usare le tue parole di sicurezza.» Phil non lo diceva mai spazientito, era più un modo per rammentargli che c'era quell'opzione, benché River non avesse quasi mai fatto uso neppure del _giallo_ , figurarsi del _rosso_. Si fidava di Phil e, di certo, un gioco di ruolo durante il sesso non era nulla di strano o atipico. Avrebbe potuto metterlo a disagio, quello sì, ma dubitava che sarebbe arrivato al punto da chiedere a Phil di porre fine alla cosa.  
«Va bene, facciamolo.»  
  
Fu diverso da come l'aveva immaginato: aveva creduto che Phil volesse provare con qualcosa di più specifico – almeno a livello di ruoli, qualcosa facente parte un immaginario ingenuo come un dottore con il paziente, per quanto fosse divertente anche solo l'idea, visto che River lo era davvero... ma Phil lo aveva stretto a sé, gli aveva dato un bacio sulla tempia e gli aveva sussurrato dolcemente che lo voleva.  
River aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di sé allargarsi e poi stringersi, mentre si rigirava nell'abbraccio del compagno e lo baciava.  
«Sei bellissimo.» River nascoste il viso contro l'incavo tra collo e spalla di Phil, sentendo il viso arrossarsi di imbarazzo; si era abituato alle non-dimostrazioni di affetto dell'amante: non era perché non volesse dirglielo, quanto piuttosto perché _non riusciva_ ; era difficile, per lui, ma a River andava bene lo stesso. Così, ritrovandosi inaspettatamente tra le braccia calde di Phil e con le sue parole nell'orecchio, non poteva fare altro che sentirsi in parte a disagio, ma era un disagio piacevole.  
River soffocò una risata imbarazzata. «Siamo due adolescenti?»  
«Già.» la risposta lo fece arrossire e imbarazzare di più, ma si sentiva bene. Un piccolo pungolo, al pensiero che, se fosse stato ancora un adolescente, Forest sarebbe stato ancora nei paraggi, ma durò un istante, prima di abbandonarsi completamente tra le braccia del suo “ragazzo”. «Quindi sei il mio ragazzo?» lo provocò, lo sguardo divertito.  
Phil rise a propria volta, con quella leggerezza che aveva imparato a esprimere con fatica. «Se vuoi.»  
«Voglio.» fu la semplice risposta di River, mentre avvolgeva entrambe le braccia sulle spalle di Phil. Avrebbe voluto essere più minuto, in quella circostanza, solo per assumere un ruolo fisicamente più sottomesso, ma andava bene comunque. Aveva Phil tra le braccia, era tra le braccia di Phil e tutto era perfetto così.


End file.
